Tongue Tied
by myblackrose
Summary: DISCONTINUED! ADOPTEES WELCOME? When the boys come to Forks and meet the girls, they all get along. Edward only talks to the brothers & Bella. When the girls throw a party, what drama goes down? Watch for flying penguins! Much better summary inside. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

****

A/N: This is my first new story. I hope you enjoy.

Summary: At Forks High School, the whole school is invited to the Swan's famous annual Back To School Bash. There's three rules though: 1.) You must dress fancy 2.) You have to bring a date 3.) You will be forced to dance at least one dance. Even though it's the Swan's party, Bella doesn't ever dance except when Rosalie and Alice force her to dance once. Their always each other's dates. Yeah, of course guy always ask them to go with them, but they always turn them down. Why? Their waiting for the _one_. Alice and Rosalie claim they'll know them when they see them, but Bella just doesn't date. All the kids at the school think she's a lesbian, only the three sisters know the real reason behind Bella reluctance to date. Then three new guys move in. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward Cullen. They automatically become the 'popular' guys... Well Emmett and Jasper anyway. Edward keeps to himself. The only people he talks to are his brothers. That is, until Bella tries to get to know him. Drama, humor, and some romance happen. Oh. And we can't forget the flying penguins(:

* * *

****

Chapter 1. (Bella's POV) The Cullens

_"Black rose, your thorns are cutting into me for the last time_

_Black rose, I watched your petals wilt away_

_I couldn't bring you back to life..."_

I woke up to my favorite song in the world, _Black Rose _by Trapt. I turned off my alarm and got up to get ready for the first day of school. I took a shower then went downstairs to join my sisters for breakfast.

Rosalie was the oldest of us. We were all born within three days of each other, which was coming up this weekend. We were all adopted, which explains the fact that we all look nothing alike. We were best friends though, never fought.

Rosalie was the epitome of perfection... Well to the naked eye anyway. A year ago, she came down with leukemia. She lost all her hair. It was really horrible and scary. For the longest time we thought she was going to die. Rosalie has a wig now, since she's waiting for all her hair to grow back. But even without the wig, she had the shiniest, blondest hair in Forks that was natural. She had sparkly sky blue eyes, even after she'd been diagnosed. She was really strong. And she was the tannest of all us, even though we were all fairly pale, me being the worst. Even though she was in a pair of boxer shorts and a New Boyz T-shirt, you could still see her perfect, model-like figure. Rosalie was probably the funniest of us all, even though I was way more sarcastic. She was definitely the most confident of us. And as I said before, she was really strong. She could make it through anything.

Alice was... A hyperactive pixie. She was really short, barely reaching my shoulders when I stand at 5'4". And her haircut didn't help stop the nickname; it was midnight black and cut short in a bob. She always had it spiked though, making it stick out from all different directions. She had twikling light green eyes with some brown flecks here and there in them. She was the fashionistia of the family, even though Rose was close. Really, we had to go shopping at least one time a week or she was going to go crazy Ali was never quiet. Ever.

And me... Well compaired to these two, I was boring. I mean, I wasn't ugly, but I wasn't the prettiest girl either. I had plain brown hair I had carameal highlights in and straightened almost everyday. It was cut to my shoulders and had a ton of layers with bangs. I had brown eyes, and I suppose they used to have a twinkle to them, but they didn't anymore. I did have a nice body, though. I had a flat stomach and pretty big boobs. In seventh grade I wore a 28-C and they didn't stop growing. **(If you were wondering, that's how I look. Minus the no twinkle in my eyes. [:)**

"So Bella, what's for breakfast?" Rose asked me when she saw me.

Alice groaned, "Anything but pancakes, please? I've had to eat them all summer."

I laughed, "Well, what do you want?"

Rosalie and Alice looked at each other and then responded at the same time, "French toast!"

I sighed, "Fine." I hated French toast, although I did make it pretty good, I'd been told. **(Yeah, I don't. I can't cook.) **I grabbed a package of chocolate chip Hostess Mini Muffins after the toast was done. When I was finished with that and my orange juice, I carefully walked up the stairs to let Rosalie and Ali drink their coffee in peace. I couldn't stand it. I never drank more than a sip of it. I had this theory that people who drank coffee got addicted to it, like someone who smokes cigarettes.

I opened my closest door, searching for something to wear. I finally settled on a pair of light distressed jean shorts PacSun with a black tank top that had a gigantic red strawberry on it. I slipped on a pair of red, sparkley low-top Converse and put on a strawberry ring with black jewels on it for the seeds. I had curled my hair, since the girls thought it looked good and put on smokey eyeshadow. I looked in the mirror one last time, thinking the girls would be proud of me. _You're never going to be like her, Annabelle._

I shuddered as his words crossed my head. My face kind of looked like hers. I quickly washed off my make up, reapplied my mascara, and straightened my hair. I looked in the mirror and smiled to myself. Better.

I jogged down the stairs, since I would be running slightly late. However, with my luck I tripped and landed on Gabriel, our Persian cat. He meowed and scratched my leg, then wondered off for a cat nap. I looked at my leg and seen it was pretty big, from my knee to mid-shin. I shuddered at the line of blood but jogged to Alice's car anyway. I knew she had some Band-Aids in there, since I was such a klutz.

"Isabella Marie Swan! You are going to make us-"

I interrupted her, "Late for our first day, I know. I get this every first day of school, remember?" Alice thought a little and giggled, "I need a Band-Aid."

"Why?" Alice asked while we got into her yellow 911 Porshe Turbo that she had gotten from our parents on her last birthday. Our mom was a big shot journalist for the Seattle Times and our dad owned the country club in Seattle, so we had money.

"I tripped down the stairs and landed on Gab. You know how he gets."

Alice nodded. Gab got a bit over-dramatic at times. She had Rosalie get into the glove compartment for a couple Band-Aids. When she handed them to me, I noticed they were Dora.

I sighed, she was so childish, "Scooby-Doo, please?" I handed those ones back and got my favorite talking dog instead. They should know by now...

* * *

When we arrived at the school, almost everyone was there already. We pulled up to our usual parking spot. But it wasn't open. The nerve... _Nobody _took our parking space. It was an unspoken rule amongst the people of Forks High. I was going to give the guy getting out of that Volvo a piece of my mind.

I hopped out of the car, Rosalie right behind me while Alice pulled into the parking spot right next to it, which people didn't take in case we took two cars.

"Who do you think you are? Why would you take our parking space?" I yelled at the guy in front of me.

He turned around and I was dumbfounded. He was... Gorgeous. He had a detail jawline and his skin was challenging mine in paleness. He was blemish free. His muscles were defined, but he wasn't super buff. He had unruly locks of penny-colored hair and spectacular emerald eyes. For a moment, I lost my train of thought. I mentally shook my head, becoming coherent again.

"Excuse me, but I don't think your name is on it," another voice said from beside him. I looked up to see a scary looking boy. He had dark curls that were cut very short, a buzzcut, and hazel eyes. This guy was huge! Not like fat, but as in super tall and buff.

Rosalie smirked, "Actually, I believe it is."

He looked taken aback, "Really?"

I smiled, "Of course. Last year we had to graffiti it because seniors kept taking it and when we told them off, they'd tell us our names weren't on it. We got in a shit load of trouble, but it was worth it. Plus they never painted over it because our principle thought it was pretty funny."

The guy laughed a booming laugh, making everyone turn their heads and glance at us, "What a pleasure to meet you guys. The names Emmett. I think we'll get along just fine," he introduced himself, giving all three of us (Alice was there now) a big bear hug, lifting us off the ground, "This is my brother, Jasper," he said jabbing his thumb at a guy who was tall, not as tall as Emmett but tall, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Actually, he looked a lot like Rosalie, "And this guy over hear is Edward, our gay bro." He laughed after he said it, implying a joke.

Edward, the God, rolled his eyes. "Emmett, I don't know how many times I have to say this! I. Am. Not. Gay!" After that he stormed away. Some Adonis is moody...

Jasper came over and greeted us. Emmett threw his arms around Rosalie and I, although he had his around my shoulder, in a friendly gesture, and his other one around Rose's waist, flirting. I could tell he liked her. She didn't stop him like she normally would. I made a mental note to asked her about that later.

Jasper and Alice were walking with us, but in their own little bubble. I knew it was a matter of days before they were an item.

* * *

I had at least one of Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, or Emmett in all my classes by the time it reached lunch.

I grabbed an unsweetened iced tea, a spinach leaf salad and a pomegranate and sat down, waiting for the others. Emmett decided they were going to sit with us at lunch. Edward too, whether he wanted to or not.,

Five minutes later, everyone but Emmett and Edward were at the table. I was beginning to worry that something had happened to them, then I heard Emmett distinct voice.

"Edward! You are going to sit with us whether you like it or not!" Then the doors opened and they both came through, Emmett literally dragging Edward to our table.

Once he threw Edward in the seat next to me, he looked at all of us and sternly said, "Don't let him leave. I'm getting food."

Once he left, I burst into a fit of laughter. Nobody else joined so I quickly shut up. "I don't think I'm ever going to see Emmett like that again. He's just too much of a teddy bear." I said, explaining why that sight was hilarious to me.

I all broke into a smile and nodded in agreement, minus Edward. He was just quiet, listening to his iPod, his eyes closed. I took this time to scope out what he was wearing. He had on a pair of dark wash regular jeans that looked like they were from Hollister and a orange Fall Out Boy tee. I smiled, they were one of my favorite bands.

When Emmett returned with a butt load of food on his plate, Rose and him started talking. Since whenever Jasper and Ali were around each other, they had their own little bubble, I was left with four choices: A, I could just be quiet, which was kind of hard. B, I could talk to myself. C, I could talk to my food, which technically would be like talking to myself. Or D, which was the best but hardest option, I could try to make converstion with Edward. I could already feel myself drawn to him, even though I didn't want to be, and I wanted to learn why he was always so quiet.

So, I took a deep breath, gathered all my courage and tapped his shoulder.

He looked over at me, first with a death glare, then with a look of surprise. He pulled out a earphone, and did what I thought was pause his music.

He just looked at me expectantly.

"What are you listening to?" I mentally slapped myself. What a stupid question.

He eyed me suspiciously, "Green Day..."

I smiled widely, "Mind if I listen?"

He just handed me a ear piece and I put it in. One of their older songs came on, it was just starting.

_"Do you have the time to listen to me whine_

_About nothing and everything, all I want."_

I sang the words, not loud but loud enough for the people at our table to hear. They all turned to me, including Edward. I just smiled, like my sisters. They knew I loved singing and if I was listening to a song I knew, I didn't not sing, even if it was dead silent. I sang the rest of the song.

When I was done, the boys were all staring at me in disbelief and their jaws were to the ground. I knew I was good, but I didn't think I was that good.

Emmett whistled, "Damn Bella! You sure can sing!"

"Definitely," Jasper agreed.

I smiled and said thanks, then everyone went back to talking. I looked over at Edward. The music had stopped and when I looked at him, he was still staring at me.

"Uhh..." I shifted in my seat, slightly uncomfortable.

I didn't know how much more of it I would see, but I liked it. Edward broke into a genuine smile, "You listen to Green Day?" His smiled was breathtaking. It was slightly crooked, but very sexy. His teeth were as white as some from a toothpaste commerical.

I nodded, "Mostly their old stuff though. I have some of their new songs, but I like the classic stuff better. Their _International Superhits _album is my favorite."

He smiled again, "Same here. What other bands do you listen to?"

I laughed, "Well honestly, I don't think I could name them all. I'll lend you my iPod sometime if you're that interested in my tastes in music."

He smiled again. _Well gosh, _I thought, _if he keeps doing that I don't think my heart will be able to take it. _"Okay. Well I have a challenge for you, if you're up to it."

I smirked, I loved challenges, I never said no, "Bring it."

"I'll play a song, you have to sing all of it if you know it, sound fair?"

I nodded. He first played _Where Would We Be Now _by Good Charlotte. I knew that. He played three more, all of which I knew, before we had to leave for class. We figured out we had two afternoon classes together. First was biology. He walked me there and we talked about music the whole time.

"I can't believe a girl like you knows Linkin Park," he told me as we walked to class.

I gazed at him, suspicously, "What do you mean?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. At my old school none of the popular and pretty girls knew who The All-American Rejects were, let alone talked to me. Only the sluts and whores did, and I didn't talk to them."

I blushed when he called me pretty, "There's a lot you probably don't know about me," I stated as we walked into class, repeating the same words I told Gavin before... Ugh.

He smiled, again, "I guess we'll have to change that then, won't we?"

I was about to ask him what he meant when the bell rang and our teacher walked in, straightening his tie and with sex hair. Mr. Diego and Mrs. Johnson must have had another 'secret' makeout session on lunch break.

I sunk back in my seat next to Edward, preparing for another lecture of the rules of this school

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I need to go to sleep before my mom yells at me. 15 minutes of school tomorrow and it's summer. Review!**

**Songs for this chapter: _Black Rose _by Trapt, _Basket Case _by Green Day, and _Where Would We Be Now _by Good Charlotte.**

**I'll do my best to update tomorrow!**

**Oh, and Bella's outfit is up on my profile!**

**And if you think of a better title, review/message me. I suck at coming up with titles.**

**-myblackrose (:**


	2. The Only Exception

**A/N: Okay, so I was going to update earlier, but then the stupid Internet got jacked up and... Well never mind. It's a long story. It was Edward's POV of what happened in the last chapter and a little bit of how it led up to this chapter that Bella's didn't mention. However, I'm kind of glad it didn't go up. It was boring. I think that this is going to be a lot more fun...**

**ENJOYY!**

* * *

**Chapter 2. Bella's POV**

"Ouch! Rose!" I complained, rubbing my head. Rosalie was doing my hair while Alice laid out my make up colors and outfit. Earlier, they decided that we were going to go to dinner with the guys.

_Flashback..._

_Edward and I were walking back to the cars together, we had our last class of the day together._

_"Bella!" Alice called as soon as she seen me. She came running towards us, then stopped a little short when she saw Edward, looked back and forth to us a few times, making both of us shift uncomfortably, gave me a knowing look then continued, "You guy didn't get assigned homework, right?"_

_"No..." I said, dreading where this was going, even though I didn't know what was going on._

_"Good, 'cause we're going to dinner with the guys," I smiled to myself, _Oh, that's not as bad as I thought. _Then Alice said this, "We get to play Bella Barbie! Yay!"_

_I groaned and repeatedly hit myself on my head with my hand while Ali pranced off toward everyone else. Edward made me quit though. He wouldn't let go of my hand unless I promised to stop, plus he said I was killing brain cells I couldn't afford to loose, which aroused another arguement between us._

_End of Flashback..._

So that's how I ended up here... On a stool... In my bathroom... Getting my hair yanked... And suffocating because of all the hairspray.

"Shut up, Bella. I'm almost done with your hair. Then we can do your makeup," she responded.

"Oh, gee! I can't wait," I said very sarcastically. I got smacked upside my head for it.

30 minutes later, I was out of the torcher room, as I call it, normal humans call the bathroom, but what Alice and Rosalie call the powder room and into my bedroom, where Alice threw something at me and ordered me to go back into the 'torcher room' to change.

I looked at the dress and shoes and immediatly started protesting, "Alice!" I called through the door, "I am not wearing this!"

"You are to! Even if I have to go in there, strip you down, and put it on!" she threatened.

I shuddered, she'd done it before, "Okay, but why is it so... Dressy? I thought we were going for dinner?"

"We are. To _La Bella Italiana_."

I sighed, that place was too fancy to wear anything, but a dress like this. It was expensive to. I knew I'd be paying for myself tonight. I slipped the dress on. It was a deep blue color and probably went up to about mid-thy. It was strapless and it was flowy at the bottom. The look of the fabric kind of made it look like the person who made it created it out of thick pieces of ribbon. Alice also had me wearing freaking _Stilletos. _Don't get me wrong they were gorgeous, they were a cream color with diamond-like jewels everywhere, but they were Stilletos. I could barely walk in tennis shoes, let alone those.

"Alice, if you're going to make me wear this dress, I get to pick out the shoes," I told her.

"But Bella-"

"Alice come on! I can't even walk in my Converse!"

I heard her sigh, "Fine, just no tennis shoes."

I smirked, there was a difference between tennis shoes and sneakers...

I ran out, and before she could stop me, went straight to where I kept my Converse collection. I had almost every one known to man. I looked through them until I found a pair that matched the dress. I grabbed a pair that would go good with my dress, stuck them on my feet, and went back out to show Alice. They were high-top Chuck's and metalicy.

She looked at my feet and almost had a heart attack, "Isabella Marie Swan! I told you know tennis shoes!"

I smiled sweetly, "Dearest Alice, they are sneakers, not tennis shoes."

Alice rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, "Fine, you can wear them. But only because I know Edward likes them and you like Edward. I'm still gonna be embarrassed to be seen with him."

"I don't like him. We're friends."

"Whatever. Rose and I will talk to you about it later, I need to get dressed."

A few minutes after I made it down the stairs, Rosalie and Alice came running by, Rosalie grabbed my hand.

"What the heck?" I asked while we were speeding to the front door.

"Their here!" they said in unisin.

"Oh." was all I said. I started to get nervous. What if Edward thought my dress wasn't pretty? Or what if he thought I looked dorky in the Converse? Or- I stopped myself. Maybe I did like Edward. I thought about the way he made me feel, like I was important and I could be myself around him. But then again, I'd only known him for a few hours. I just stopped thinking about it. It could wait.

There was a knock on the solid wood door, no windows. I was about to open it, but Rose pulled my hand back.

"What the hell, Rose?" I said in anger. Why were they acting so wierd?

"You have to wait a minute or two to answer it. What would you think if as soon as you opened the door the swung it open?" Alice said.

I didn't get these guys. Oh, well. I'd play along tonight because I had the feeling at least one of them, if not both of them, would get together with their boy tonight.

I was finally allowed to opened the door, and was greeted by lack of oxeygn.

"Can't. Breathe." I managed to choke that out and Emmett sat me down, then went over to Alice and did the same thing. When he got to Rosalie, he bent down and kissed her cheek, causing her to blush, something she never did. Ali bounced over to Jasper and they started walking out.

I was wondering where Edward was, and since Alice and Jazz were walking towards the car, I figured I was allowed to also. Then I trip and fell. I closed my eyes, waiting to make contact with the hard cement stair, but I was held in midair.

I opened my eyes, feeling two strong hands holding onto my waist. I turned around and saw two emeralds looking back at me.

"Be careful, Bella. I don't want you to get hurt," Edward said with sincerety.

I laughed, "Well I'm sorry, but I don't have good balance."

"I can tell," he said, standing me back upright and leading me toward the car, making sure I didn't fall again.

"Well we don't need your back talk, mister," I scolded him, playfully smacking him.

We got to the car, only for me to realize it was a Jeep. Emmett was in the driver's side, so I figured it was his.

I tried to get up, but I couldn't because it was so tall. When I tried for the fifth time, I got up with ease. I turned around, "Thanks, Eddie."

"Yeah, no problem," he said, getting into the huge ass Jeep.

"Oh, so she can call you Eddie but I can't, I see how it is," Emmett commented.

"Oh can it, Emm. You're just jealous he likes me better," I said.

"I know. I wish my own brother liked me more than some girl he meant this morning," he said sarcasically.

"Sorry, Emmy. Bells is a lot prettier, plus she doesn't tackle me," Edward said.

I blushed when he called me pretty and even more so when Emmett said, "Not yet anyway. Wait until you're in bed on day."

Everybody but me and Edward cracked up. Edward's face became slightly red too.

"You would know, Emmy. I bet you can Rose did something like that in the janitors closest earlier," Edward said.

Rosalie's eyes became wide, "Why would you tell him, Emmett?"

"I didn't! I swear! Edward, how did you know we made out?"

Edward started laughing histerically. I slapped him, smiling. Way to go, Eddie.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I really didn't know. I was just hoping they did."

So I started laughing like crazy with him. I'm sure we went on like that for five minutes before we got control of ourselves. Everybody looked at us like idiots, so Edward explained to them what he told me. Jasper and Alice found it funny, but Rose and Emm, they were pretty embarrassed.

* * *

When we got there there was hardly anybody there, which wasn't unusual for a Monday night. We got a booth and somehow I ended up between Emmett and Edward.

Since everyone was in their own worlds again, Edward and I created our own world and by the time the food came, we were in a heated arguement.

"How can you honestly think Hey Monday is better than Paramore?" **(A/N: I really do like both, but Paramore is better, sorry.)**

"Easily. It would be like compairing Spongebob and The Fairly Oddparents. The Fairly Oddparents would win by far."

I gasped, "How dare you insult my favorite sponge!"

He laughed, "Sorry, its true."

"Well I've seen every episode of Spongebob to date and let me tell you mister, Timmy ain't got nothin' on Bob!"

"Oh, yeah? Well Spongebob's perverted," Edward said.

"Huh?" I was so confused.

"Well, you know how his nose sticks up?" I nodded, "Think about what it looks like."

So I thought for a moment, then realized what he was saying, "Aw! You're ewie!" I said laughing. **(A/N: The guys in my town are pervs.)**

We took a couple bites of our food and then I figured out another two bands to compair, "All Time Low or the Maine?"

He pondered that for a moment then said, "Well, ATL. They have more potential, even though I like the Maine too."

"My exact thoughts. Your turn."

"Umm... Oh! Cute Is What We Aim For or A Rocket To The Moon?"

"A Rocket To The Moon all the way to the moon," I said, being stupid.

Edward laughed, "You're such a dork, you know that?"

"How dare you call me a dork? Do you know what that is?"

He nodded, "A goofy person."

"Nope! Come here," I said, motioning for him to come closer so I could whisper it to him.

"Ugh! Really?" he said, disgusted.

"Yup! I learned that in sixth grade," I said proudly. **(A/N: My girl friends are perverted too. If you wanna know what it is, comment and I'll respond and tell you.)**

We continued to talk for a little while longer, until Alice wanted to leave. I was around nine o'clock when we got home.

I went up to my room to shower and change into a pair of pajamas.

I couldn't sleep when I was done, it was too early for me.

I got out a notebook and began writing down some random thoughts that eventually turned into a song. I decided to sing it aloud. **(A/N: I'm only putting the first verse and chorus of the song.)**

_"When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind  
__He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it  
__And my momma swore that she would never let herself again  
And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not exsist_

_Well darlin' you are the only exception  
Well you are the only exception  
Well you are the only exception  
Well you are the only exception."_

That was the first song I had written about my parents before. Yes, I knew my parents. And I was scarred for life because of it.

I wasn't sure how I felt about Edward yet, but I knew I was falling. Hard. And I couldn't stop it now.

* * *

**A/N: So I have 6 things to address.**

**1.) I have changed the name from Back To School Bash to Tongue Tied. Why you may ask? Edward and Bella are so comfortable around each other? Well, you'll find out later in the story.**

**2.) For the Hey Monday lovers out there, I do like them. I just like Paramore a little better, so I would defend them in a heartbeat.**

**3.) The guys in my town are pervs. (The Spongebob thing... I hope you guys were smart enough to figure it out.)**

**4.) My friends are also perverts. If you wanna know what dork means, comment/message me to find out. I'll tell you and I'm warning you now, it's slightly gross.**

**5.) I only put a little bit of the song in here. It's _The Only Exception _by the one and only Paramore. If you like acoustic songs, like _Acoustic #3 _from the Goo Goo Dolls, then check it out.**

**6.) Bella's dress and the shoes that she _was _going to wear are up on my profile. I tried to get the Converse on there too, but they wouldn't show up right. But I'm sure if you type in 'metalic Converse' to Google or something, they'll come up.**

**And for those of you who want to know what's up with Bella... I'll tell you... In a few chapters... Maybe...**

**Ha, I'm evil. REVIEW and I might stop being so evil.**

**-myblackrose**


	3. Author's Note: DISCONTINUED!

**I am so horrible. I know. I haven't updated since... Honestly I don't know when. But I'm having writer's block and I'm positive it isn't going away. I'm discontiueing this story. I'm truely sorry. I just don't see it going anywhere. I even forgot what my plans were for this story in the first place. I'm going to leave it up, though. In case someone wants to 'adopt' it.**

**But, I have an idea for a new story, if you want to read it. I'm still hoping to be funny in it. I was watching that new show on MTV, _The Hard Times of RJ Berger_, and got an idea. This story will not be peverted... Okay, well maybe a little, but it's not going to be anything like the show is. Just... well that one where he runs for the president or whatever... I'm thinking I'll have Bella do something like that. She will be out of character at the beginning, but will find her true self throughout the story... Well, it's gonna be real Bella's characteristics, my personality (I'm very sarcastic and tend to make comments/combacks that have people laughing for five minutes straight), a little bit of her former-self, and my style. I hope you guys will like it, and I hope I'm going to be able to stick to it! Wish me luck! I'll start writing tomorrow. Promise!**

**Again, I'm sorry and thank you for reading,**

**-myblackrose**


End file.
